Party Line
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: The reason why No one likes to answer the phone 2 words PARTY LINE Angel/Collins Mo/Jo Mimi/Roger


Disclaimer: I dont own RENT

Mark was at the Loft and it was 6:00 everyone else was either home or doing something better because they had a life

"Oh Shit" Mark said to himself "Roger Forgot to take his AZT I better call him at Band Practice"

You see Roger Joined a Band not to long ago it was his Cousin Adam's band they called it MUTE Roger loved the Band he actually got paid to write songs for them and sometimes Adam would let him play his Guitar with the Band at Certain Gigs.

So Mark figured he would tell Roger to Come home after all Roger was at Adam's place for 3 hours practicing.

Now Mark along with everyone else hated using the phone because the phones that they had connected with everyone elses and you had about 20 people sharing a Phone line and needed to wait until they were done which usually took a long time. Finally Mark got a Ring from the phone.

"Roger?" Mark asked "Its Mark you coming home soon? You need to take your AZT"

"Hello? Marky?" Angel asked "I think I have the wrong Number I was trying to call Mimi"

"No Its the Right Number were in a Party Line" Mark told her

"Hello? Whos this? I'm Pete" Pete said

"Hi I'm Angel" Angel told him "And this Is Mark"

"Hi Pete" Mark replied "Say Pete wanna hang up the phone? This is a Private Conversation"

"But I'm Bored and I'm taking a Bath" Pete told them

"Uh...Thats Nice WHO THE FUCK IS THIS!" Collins yelled

"Hello?" Angel asked

"Maureen?" Collins Replied

"No a Party Line with Mark and Angel" Mark told him

"Dont Forget me I'm pete!" Pete told him "I'm taking a Bath"

"Thats good for you pete but I dont know you so I dont care"Collins told him

"Yeah I dont either" Mark agreed "I'm trying to Call Roger or Adam to tell Roger to Take his AZT"

"Hey Baby I love you" Collins told Angel

"Awww Thats so sweet I love you too!" Angel Replied "So Baby wanna do something Fun tonight?"

"Yeah I sure do!" Pete Replied to Angel

"NO ONES TALKING TO YOU PETE!" Collins Yelled "Hang up this is a Private Conversation!"

"Actually I'm still here" Mark told Collins "And I thought you were trying to Call Maureen"

"I was then I realized I'd Rather talk to My Angelcake" Collins told Mark

"Awwww Baby thats Sweet!" Angel told him "But I'm sure Maureen's waiting for you to call"

"AngelCake? You guys got cake can I have some?" Pete asked

"NO! Hang up the phone and Finish your Bath" Collins Yelled

"But I just wanted some Cake" Pete told him

"NO! ANGELS MINE NONE FOR YOU!" Collins yelled

"Urm...Hello?" Joanne asked

"Maureen?" Collins asked

"Roger?" Mark asked

"No Its Joanne I was trying to call Angel" Joanne told them "Lemme guess Party line?"

"Yeah and theres AngelCake" Pete told her

"Excuse him he's the Moron of this Conversation" Collins told her "But Angel is on the line"

"Oh Hey Joanne what did you want?" Angel asked

"I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out at the Life later You Me Maureen and Collins" Joanne told her "Like a Double Date"

"Yeah I'll be there" Pete Told her

"Pete Just wondering how old are you?" Joanne asked him

"I'm 30" Pete told her

"DONT YOU HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO DO PETE!" Collins yelled

"I was waiting for Cake" Pete told him "When are you going to give it to me?"

"Honey Its a Nickname there is no Cake" Angel told him

"Can I call you that?" Pete asked

"Urm...I'd Rather you not" Angel told him "I dont even know you"

"Hey Is Roger there?" Mimi asked

"Mimi!" Angel yelled "Finally I've been trying to get you for like ever!"

"Party line?" Mimi asked "I've been trying to get Roger to ask him when he's coming home"

"Me too!" Mark Told her

"Mark?" Mimi asked "Who's all here?"

"Well theres Me and Angel and Joanne and Mark and You" Collins told her "Oh yeah theres Pete this really annoying 30 year old asshole who buds into private conversations and wont hang up while he takes Bubble Baths!"

"How did you know it was a Bubble Bath!" Pete yelled "Are you stalking me?"

"It was a lucky guess Pete" Joanne told him "So wheres Maureen and Roger?"

"Hello? Who said my name?" Maureen asked

"MAUREEN!" Collins yelled "Its about time girl!"

"Collins!" Maureen yelled "Is this a bad time to call you? I mean if you busy with Angel or something I can Call back"

"No Mo Its Fine" Collins told her "Its a Party line Jo is here too"

"Hey Pookie!" Maureen yelled "I love you"

"I love you to SnuggleLamb" Pete told Maureen "Marry me?"

"Who the Fuck are you?" Maureen asked "And whats with the Dumb Nickname?"

"Maureen Meet Pete the annoying 30 year old Loser who Takes Bubble Baths while going on to Party Lines and he still lives with his Mom!" Mimi told her

"HAHAHAHAHA! YOU STILL LIVE WITH YOUR MOM!" Maureen said Laughing "What a Fucking Loser! So Collins wanna get High?"

"Hell yeah" Collins told her

"Once you get Back Baby maybe we can take a Bubble Bath together" Angel told him "What scent do you want the Bubbles to be?"

"PEACH!" Pete yelled

"I wasent asking you..." Angel told him

"NO ONE IS TALKING TO YOU PETE! I HOPE TO GO YOUR MOMMA GROUNDS YOUR 30 YEAR OLD ASS FROM THE PHONE" Collins yelled at Pete

"What the Hell?" Benny asked

"BENNY?" Everyone asked at the same time

"Party Line?" Benny asked "Good I can tell you all now PAY THE RENT!"

"NEVER!" Maureen yelled

"Yeah were never gonna pay you after what you did!" Pete yelled

"Oh you better pay or---Wait? Do you even live in one of my buildings?" Benny asked

"No I just felt left out" Pete told Benny "Wanna be my friend?"

"Not really" Benny told him

"Hey Benny wanna come over to My house and Smoke?" Maureen asked

"Will Pete be there?" Benny asked

"Yes!" Pete yelled

"No" Maureen told Benny

"Then Yeah I'll go" Benny told Maureen "Consider it the rent for this Month"

"Sweet!" Joanne and Mimi said together

"Hello?" Roger asked

"ROGER!" Mark yelled

"Hey Mark" Roger said "Party line?"

"Yeah it is" Mark told him "Everyones here on the line"

"Hey everyone!" Roger told them

"Hey Roger!" Everyone told him

"Hey Dude whats up?" Pete asked "I havent talked to you in like forever!"

"Who are you?" Roger asked

"Meet Pete the annoying guy who never sleeps and most likely has Prune skin from being in the water for like 2 hours!" Angel told him

"Yeah Ok then" Roger told them "Say Mark I'm leaving Now I'll be home in about 20 minutes can you Write Adam's new Number down and Put it on the fridge?" Roger asked

"Yeah sure what is it?" Mark asked him

"Its 528-0753 and Above it Write Adam Pascal" Roger told him

"Alright cool Tell Adam I said Hi" Mark told Roger

"Adam is so hot!" Mimi yelled "I'm like in love with him...even though I'm very happy with You Roger...Hehehee"

"Hey! I'm so Better Looking then Adam!" Roger told her "And I sing WAY better"

"Actually Roger You and Adam Could Pass for Twins" Joanne told him "And You guys sing alike too"

"We do not!" Roger told her

"Yeah you do" Pete told him "You guys can SOOOOOO be twins"

"Awwww Man I though Pete died he hasent said anything in like 3 Minutes" Maureen told

"Nope I'm still here!" Pete told them and Laughed

"I'm still here too" Benny told them "I'm kinda Bored"

"Yeah Me too! I Wish Collin's was here" Angel told them "Then we could be doing...Fun stuff"

"Can I do fun stuff with you?" Pete asked

"NO! AND LISTEN HERE PETE YOUR GETTING ON MY LAST NERVE!" Angel yelled "Nobody here likes you"

"Collins is my Homie" Pete told Angel

"30 Year old Bubble bath weirdo say what?" Collins asked "I aint yo Friend"

"You know what Pete if you dont get off this Phone right now I'm telling your mom" Angel told pete

"Oh shit! Dont tell mom otherwise I'll get the belt!" Pete yelled "I'll hang up! Just dont tell my Mommy!"

"Fine hang up now and I wont tell" Angel told him

"Alright Fine!" Pete yelled "Bye!"

"Urm...Guys?" Mimi asked "Why are we still on this thing?"

"I dunno we have better things we could be doing..." Angel told him "Collins Hurry up and get Home I need you"

"Oh yeah!" Collins yelled "Urm...I'll see ya later guys"

"HoneyBear why dont you come home too? I'm sure we can Find something to do" Joanne told Maureen

"Hell yeah!" Maureen yelled "I gotta go to! Bye!

"Just me and You now Rog" Mimi told him

"Gee Mimi I wonder how we can pass the night" Roger replied "Gimmie 20 Minutes to get home and I'm sure we can do something..."

"Alright bye mark!" Mimi told him as she hung up "See ya Tomorrow"

"Now its just you and me Mark" Benny said "Wanna go to a Bar and have a few drinks on me?"

"I cant I have plans" Mark told him

"Doing what?" Benny asked "Playing with yourself?"

"Urm...No..." Mark told him "Look I have to go...NOW bye Benny"

"How rude!" Benny said to himself "Now I have to talk to my boring wife Shit"

"You still have me!" Pete yelled

"I thought you hung up" Benny told him

"Nah I only pretended to so That Angelcake person wouldent tell my mom" Pete told him "So wanna talk about stuff? I like to eat glue!"

"No" Benny told him "Good Bye Pete Enjoy talking to yourself" Benny said as he hung up 


End file.
